1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rim shield, and more particularly, to a rim shield comprising of a plurality of louvers that are selectively disposed in an arch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several devices for guarding rims for wheels have been developed in the past. The object of these devices is to permit a user spray and clean vehicles' tires without affecting the rims. Many of today's rims are expensive and can be damaged with harsh chemicals used to clean the rubber of the tires. None of them, however, includes a plurality of louvers telescopically adjustable to different rim sizes. The shaft members in the present invention are stacked and pivotally mounted to rotate over one common point. A locking assembly locks the relative positions of the louvers so that a user can selectively form an arch to cover a substantial portion of a rim.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,191 issued to Farmer for an Automobile Wheel Protector. This protector has fixed dimensions and can only be used for a given rim size. The present invention, on the other hand, can be adjusted to protect rims of different dimensions.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.